Hearts are Wild
by RoseFire
Summary: Rating might change. The sequel to "Hearts Less Lonely." Melfina and Gene begin to plan for their new family, but not without a few problems along the way.
1. Ace of Hearts

**Hearts are Wild**

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Okay, so, by **extremely** popular request, here is the sequel to "Hearts Less Lonely." Glad you all liked my first story so much. I'm going to put up the first chapter as a prologue and see where it takes me from there.

**Prologue – Ace of Hearts**

"She's what?"

Gene nearly fell out of his chair at Aisha's scream. Grimacing at the ringing in his ears, he stormed toward his bedroom where Aisha and Suzuka were talking with Melfina. Gene had felt slighted at not being allowed to stay with his wife when she was so sick. It brought back to him memories of when Melfina had gone to the hospital. She hadn't let Gene help her then either, until it was nearly too late. This time, Gene refused to wait.

"What's going on?" Gene threw open the door and stared heatedly at the three women. They all stared at him in surprise. Melfina could only grin from her spot by the bathroom door. Suzuka sat calmly on the bed, trying to keep her face unemotional, but it was clear she was fighting hard not to smile. Aisha was, however, practically dancing with excitement.

"What's with Aisha?" Gene asked. "Did she get hold into catnip or something?"

Aisha glared at Gene but continued to wiggle and twitch excitedly.

"No." Melfina said. "I just told her some news that caused her to react a little more enthusiastically than I'd thought."

Aisha threw her arms around Gene and picked him up. It was all Gene could do to hold down his breakfast as she swung him back and forth.

"Aisha, stop!" Gene wheezed. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Why should your wife be the only one?" Suzuka asked, a glimmer in her eye that Gene found somewhat disconcerting.

"Aisha, please put him down." Melfina rushed to Gene as Aisha dropped him and took off down the hall, screaming "Kittens! Kittens!"

"What is her problem?" Gene gasped, reinflating his lungs as he spoke. "And what's this about kittens?"

"Oh, well, that's my explanation." Melfina said and seemed instantly nervous. Gene felt a surge of panic, but didn't know why.

"See, you shouldn't be worried about me being sick, Gene." Melfina said. "Suzuka was telling me that it's normal for that to happen to a woman in my condition."

"What condition?" Gene said, his eyes going wide. Melfina threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Congratulations, Daddy." Melfina said in a voice that was half a sob and half a joyful shout.

Gene felt his mind come to a screeching halt.

"Daddy?" Gene whispered. He held Melfina at arms length, as if trying to see the proof. Melfina could only giggle at his expression, which must have looked completely comical because even Suzuka lost her fight with her smile.

"I just found out and asked Suzuka to help me." Melfina said. "Aisha followed along and heard the results."

"I'm going to be a Dad?" Gene repeated. Melfina nodded and Gene let out a crow of delight as he scooped Melfina up and spun her around. Melfina laughed with him and hugged his neck. Gene felt tears on his face, but couldn't tell if it was Melfina or himself that was crying. It didn't matter though.

"We're going to be parents!" Gene crowed again.

"What's going on?" Jim came down the hall from his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily and nearly banging into the door in his slumbered induced blindness.

"Well, good morning, Uncle Jim." Gene grinned at his young partner.

It took a moment before Jim was awake enough to absorb the title. His eyes sprang open and he gave a whoop. Aisha came up and the two of them began to dance.

"Looks like our little family is growing." Gene said. "But I'm not complaining."

"Me either." Melfina said. She looked at Gene and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gene returned. He then set her down.

"Let's go get some breakfast." he announced. Melfina smiled and then suddenly grimaced. Her face went slightly green and she fled toward the bathroom, slamming the door. Gene stared after her in startled confusion.

"I think you should start to expect that pretty often for awhile, Gene." Suzuka said as she went downstairs to make breakfast, leaving Gene grinning stupidly at the closed bathroom door at the symphony of retching like a classical music concert.

To Be Continued….

Okay, so what do you think? Be honest and let me know. I'll do my best to keep up with this as much as I can. In the meantime, hope you've enjoyed reading. Don't forget to leave some reviews.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	2. Two of a Kind

**Hearts are Wild**

Disclaimer and Author's note: I don't own Outlaw Star…too bad; I've got loans to repay in about 7 months. Okay, as an explanation, because I'm sure you're wondering….the chapter titles are poker references (which I'm sure you've figured out). The Ace is the highest card in the deck, so naturally, you can't beat it. I chose "Ace of Hearts" as chapter one's title because I'm of the opinion that knowing you're going to be a parent is the greatest feeling in the world….can't beat it, right? Maybe I'm just bias…anyway, here is chapter two.

**Chapter 2 – Two of a Kind**

Gene had never thought that 9 months could pass more slowly, but pass so quickly as well. It seemed like his excitement for his child to come made time drag on forever, but thinking about how much had to be done before the birth; 9 months didn't seem long enough.

Gene watched Melfina flip through pages of nursery room borders, every now and then highlight a choice. In her 6th month, Melfina was active and healthy as always. She rested a bit more often, but was generally in good spirits. When she and Gene had first thought about what kind of doctor to see, they both immediately thought of Dr. Imara Chatrelle, the Cloae-Cloae constructologist who had helped in Melfina's care during her stay at the hospital. Chatrelle was a telempath, which meant she could feel and sometimes absorb the emotions of those around her.

"I should have known something was up." Dr. Chatrelle purred excitedly as Melfina sat down. "The excitement is overwhelming between you two."

"You're okay, aren't you?" Gene voiced his concern. He recalled the last few times the doctor had encountered too strong emotional waves; it had nearly caused Gene to break his wedding vows to Melfina. But Dr. Chatrelle had told him it was nothing to feel ashamed about and that it had been more Melfina he'd been with than her.

"I'm fine, Gene." Dr. Chatrelle said, sounding exasperated but pleased at his concern. "You should be fussing more over your wife than me. Now, to answer your question, yes, I am fully qualified to be your doctor and deliver your baby."

Melfina smiled and Gene could see the tension leave her body. It was clear that she'd hoped Dr. Chatrelle would agree.

"Gene, if you would step outside, I'll give Melfina an examination to double check the pregnancy and see how everything is going." Dr. Chatrelle said. "Then, you can come back in and we can discuss your strategy."

Gene waited in the hall. At one point, Dr. Luchise came by. Taking note of Gene's composure, he asked when the baby was due.

"Mel is in there now with Dr. Chatrelle." Gene said. "I'll know soon enough."

"Excellent." Luchise said and gave Gene and enthusiastic backslap that nearly sent Gene to the floor. "Looking forward to see the outcome."

About an hour later, Dr. Chatrelle called Gene back into the room. Melfina was glowing in motherly pride.

"Everything looks good." Dr. Chatrelle said. "Melfina is about 6 or 7 weeks along and it's only a guess, as it is in any situation, but your baby will be due on or about September 3."

"Labor Day on Earth." Gene groaned at the pun nature had played.

"Melfina, I suggest that you go against your nature and allow your husband and friends to do more for you, instead of the other way around. Please understand I must ask this; Is this your first child?"

"Yes." Melfina blushed at the medical insinuation. Gene squeezed her hand and she smiled back at him. "Gene is the only man I've ever slept with."

"All right then." Dr. Chatrelle said. "I'll expect to see you back here in about 5 weeks. If you have any concerns or problems, contact me."

And no problems had come up, other than Gene driving Melfina crazy with his mothering her. At first, Melfina had enjoyed his attention. She had cravings at odd times of day.

* * *

"Gene. Are you asleep?" Melfina asked. Gene snorted awake and looked blearily at her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Gene asked.

"I'm fine." Melfina hedged. "I'm just hungry."

"Okay." Gene said. "What do you want? Sandwich? Soup?

"Egg rolls." Melfina said.

Gene had been willing to go out at 3 in the morning to the local Chinese place, The Golden Dragon, for egg rolls. The owner, Mr. Shin, looked hassled at being awakened, but when he saw Gene's tired expression, he smiled.

"First time Father, right?" Mr. Shin asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Gene grumbled.

Mr. Shin laughed and came back with a bag of egg rolls.

"This is all so much." Gene sputtered.

"It's all right." Mr. Shin said with a noncommittal wave. "I've been there before. Have three sons and a daughter. My wife wanted chicken chow mien at odd times too. She even sent me after lasagna at 3 am. The guy there was very nice. I'll give you his number, just in case."

Melfina laughed when Gene came in and told her the story. Gene fell asleep while Melfina ate. When he awoke, Melfina had cooked up an omelet for him.

"Sorry about this morning, Gene." Melfina said. "I really appreciate you going for me."

"Don't sweat it Mel." Gene said as he stifled a yawn. "I want you to be able to depend on me."

* * *

After awhile, Gene's desire to wait on Melfina hand and foot was becoming a bit much.

* * *

"Gene, Dr. Chatrelle said everything was fine." Melfina sighed. "I'm perfectly capable of cooking a meal."

"I just want you to take it easy is all." Gene said. "I'm not a bad cook."

In truth, Gene was not a bad cook. He was a terrible cook. The chicken and dumplings could have passed for an impressionist work of art, but definitely not dinner.

"Gene!" Melfina cried. "Dinner is ruined! Why don't you make yourself useful and don't be useful!" Melfina stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to the bedroom.

Gene angrily threw the burnt dinner away, announced to the crew that pizza was being ordered and went for a walk. After awhile, Gene returned, cooler and feeling genuinely remorseful for his actions. He knocked on the door of the bedroom. Melfina was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi Mel." Gene said. Melfina turned.

"Hi." she said back. Gene sat down beside her and took her hand. She allowed him to take it and she squeezed his gently.

"I'm sorry." Gene said. "You're right. I shouldn't have tried to make dinner. I just wanted to help you out."

"I know, Gene." Melfina said soothingly. "But I'm pregnant, not helpless. And there will be plenty for you to do in the next few months. And I'm sure there will be times when I can't cook and I'll need you to. Or to do the laundry or anything."

"I think you should teach me how to first." Gene said with a sheepish grin.

Melfina laughed and Gene joined her. When Jim came up to see if they wanted to eat, he found them both asleep, Gene resting against Melfina with his hand upon her belly.

* * *

"Gene, did you hear me?"

Gene snapped his head up. Melfina was staring at him, holding up a pattern.

"What? Sorry, could you say that again?"

"I asked you what you thought of this pattern."

The pattern was pastel colored with teddy bears on rocking horses, teddy bears playing cowboy, teddy bears having a tea party. Gene gave it a thoughtful look.

"You don't like it?" Melfina asked.

"Well, it's not that." Gene said. "I'm just thinking about whether it's more for a boy or a girl."

"The book says it's for both." Melfina said.

"What others do you have in mind?"

They spent the next hour pouring over the pattern book. Everything that Gene liked, Melfina didn't and vice versa.

"Well, we could just do something plain." Melfina said finally. "Have neutral colors, like this one." She pointed to a red and white gingham border.

"That could be nice. I like it." Gene said. "Do you?"

"I thought it was pretty, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go so plain."

"I think this will be perfect." Gene smiled. "And we can have fun with the rest of the furniture that way."

"Yes." Melfina was nodding thoughtfully. "A white furniture set with red gingham sheets and a nice red lamp…" she trailed off, imagining how the nursery would look.

"And it will go great with us too." Melfina said with a laugh. "Our baby will know he's a member of the Outlaw Star crew for sure."

Gene laughed with her and picked her up in his arms. He found he couldn't lift her as high as he used to and settled for swinging her around the room an inch off the ground.

"Have you decided what you'll name the baby?"

Jim was peeking into the nursery.

"Well, if it's a boy, we thought of Jack." Melfina said. "And for a girl, we were thinking of Hilda."

"Jack was my dad's name." Gene explained. "And Hilda was something of a mother to Melfina, so it seemed fair."

"Oh, I liked the name Lily." Jim was clearly disappointed.

"Well, we'd like to get everyone's opinion for a name." Melfina said. "We haven't really decided yet."

"Okay, well, I have a gift for the baby." Jim said shyly. He held out to them a small cylinder box encircled by a gold band. Jim pressed a button on top of the box and the holographic image of a bird appeared. It seemed to fly against the ceiling and around the room.

"Jim, this is incredible!" Melfina breathed. Gene was speechless.

"I'm glad you like it." Jim said. "Gilliam helped with it too."

"Jim, I don't know what to say." Gene looked as though he might cry with appreciation. "This is really incredible."

"Just consider the name Lily." Jim said with a smile and left. Melfina and Gene continued to stare at the bird until the box wound down and the bird faded.

* * *

At the end of 9 months, Melfina found she had a harder time walking around and doing things. She rested more often and seemed constantly close to tears. Gene did his best to comfort her, but learned eventually that it was better to simply leave Melfina alone when she was like that. The nursery was finished and Melfina liked to spend her time in the room, humming and rocking in the chair. Suzuka came in with a large candle that smelled of apple crisp.

"It'll make the baby's room smell nice and it will help Melfina feel a bit more relaxed." she explained.

The names had been decided upon. All of them had agreed that Jack would be a great name for a boy and Gene had felt that his father would have been pleased to see his name carried on. As for a girl, they eventually chose to name her Crystal.

"It's a pretty name and it's kinda the same thing as calling her "Hot Ice." Jim said. Gene agreed.

Dr. Chatrelle stopped by the Starwind Garage every couple weeks in Melfina's final trimester to check Melfina's progress and guide her in how to breath and push for a birth. She applauded the nursery and said that everything was going very well for Melfina.

"Even her moodiness?" Gene asked in a whisper.

Dr. Chatrelle grinned at him. "You've held up well under the pressure Gene and Melfina is going to have a very healthy birth."

* * *

And that very healthy birth came about a week later at 5 am.

"Gene." Melfina called in a hushed voice.

"Mel, we've probably bought Mr. Shin out of egg rolls." Gene said sleepily. "Can I get something else for you?"

"No, Gene I'm not hungry." Melfina said and Gene looked up at her. "I think we should call Dr. Chatrelle."

It took all of two seconds for the impact of what Melfina had said to fully awaken Gene. He sat up and turned on the light.

"Are you sure?" Gene asked.

"Very sure." The two rolled out of bed, Melfina rolling more than Gene and Gene quickly walked down the hall to wake Suzuka. Suzuka awoken with no problem and nodded her assent when Gene explained to her the situation.

"I'll let the others know. You drive safely." Suzuka said firmly. Gene nodded and met Melfina at the door. She was dressed in cotton and had her hair pulled back in a braid. The suitcase was backed and waiting by the door for them. Melfina was breathing slowly and calmly, the way Dr. Chatrelle had showed her. The road from the garage to the hospital was empty this time of morning, save for a few diner owners who made their way sleepily to the business for the breakfast crowd. There were one or two joggers out and about on their way to the gym before going to work.

"Almost there, Mel." Gene called over the roar of the car engine. "How are you doing?"

Melfina didn't get a chance to answer before she was struck by a strong contraction. She groaned but breathed through it. Gene made a mental count in his head. 10 minutes passed before the next contraction hit. They arrived at the hospital and Gene saw Melfina inside to the desk.

"Hey buddy, you can't park your car there." a technician snapped at Gene.

"I'll move it in a second, just let me help my wife here." Gene snapped back.

"Go ahead Gene." Melfina said. "I'll be fine for a moment."

Gene moved the car and hurried back. Melfina was no where to be seen and the nurse at the check in desk had gone. The technician was roping up a cord to a mechanical lift.

"Did you see which way they took my wife?" Gene asked the man.

"They took her up to maternity." the technician answered in a voice that clearly told Gene the man thought anyone should know that. Gene was too concerned about Melfina to lose his cool with this man. More like a kid.

"All right, which way is maternity." Gene asked.

The technician pointed down a hall and Gene heard him utter a small insult when Gene didn't thank him.

The signs toward maternity took Gene only so far before he began to search rooms. Asking a nurse on the floor where Melfina Starwind was, she led him to room 218. Melfina was laying bed, eyeing the monitor and breathing steadily. Dr. Chatrelle was not yet there.

"Is Dr. Chatrelle on her way?" Gene asked.

"I'll check sir." the nurse said and departed. Gene moved to sit beside Melfina. Her skin had the glistening of sweat as her contractions came closer and closer together. They were nearly 6 minutes apart when Dr. Chatrelle arrived. Another contraction hit Melfina and she squeezed Gene's hand, causing Gene to wince in pain. Dr. Chatrelle wrinkled her nose and made a soft sound.

"Oh, sorry about that." Melfina said is a breathy voice.

"Oh, no problem." Dr. Chatrelle said. "That was just like a pinch. But Gene, for your sake and mine, maybe you should let go before they get worse."

Gene let go and laid a hand on Melfina's head.

"You can stay in here if you'd like Gene." Dr. Chatrelle said. "I'm just going to listen to see how the baby's doing."

Dr. Chatrelle took a small device and made small circles over Melfina's swollen belly. Gene watched the monitor. He saw the same thing that Dr. Chatrelle saw, even without any medical experience.

"Is that two heartbeats?" Gene asked Dr. Chatrelle. Dr. Chatrelle was silent a moment, staring in complete surprise at the monitor that clearly showed two distinct lub-dubs of two separate heart beats.

"Yes, Gene, it is." Dr. Chatrelle and she turned to smile gleefully at him. "Congraulations, Daddy. It's twins!"

To Be Continued….

Okay, much more excitement on the way. Hope you're all enjoying the story. Keep up the reviews and chapter 3 will be here as soon as I get it done.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	3. Three of a Kind

**Hearts are Wild**

Disclaimer and Author's Note: This chapter has been in the works for a while, but due to heavy workloads and, recently, a lost love, I haven't had the heart for writing. Now, I'm going to get back to it and hopefully be more faithful. So, I don't own Outlaw Star. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 3 – Three of a Kind**

"TWINS!" Jim screamed into the telephone. Aisha and Suzuka watched him curiously.

"That's right, Jim." Gene spoke from the other end. "Dr. Chatrelle says that sometimes, particularly in construct chemistry, things can be overlooked."

"That's incredible!" Jim said. Gene heard another voice talking to Jim. Jim responded before returning to the speaker.

"Suzuka and Aisha are gonna see if they can find another bed set for the room. I think we have enough room for two babies, but we might have to consider a different plan when they're older."

"Thanks, Jim." Gene said. He hadn't thought about the need for two beds. "But have them hold off on any blankets or toys. At least until we know if we'll have two boys or two girls."

"Gotcha." Jim said. "You'd better get back to Mel."

"Right. I'll call you when we deliver." Gene said and hung the phone up. He returned to the room where a nurse was caring for Melfina. Dr. Chatrelle had stepped out to check on a few more patients and returned 5 minutes later.

"Okay, we've got room 3 squared away for delivery. Gene, you'll need to get yourself prepped. The nurse will give you the scrubs you'll need. Melfina, these two aides will take you down to the delivery room and get you set up. Okay, folks, let rock and roll."

Gene watched Melfina as she was gently lifted onto a gurney and rolled down the hall. The nurse handed him a green smock, cap and covering for his shoes. She then tied a mask around his neck.

"Just head down that hall and make a right. They should be at the elevators."

Gene caught up with them just as the elevator arrived. As they boarded and pressed the buttons, Melfina was breathing steadily, but she seemed to be doing so in a great deal of pain. And her eyes were filled with anxious fear. Gene stroked her cheek and gave it a small pinch.

"Don't worry." he said fondly. "You'll be just fine."

"I know." Melfina smiled back. "Doesn't mean that I'm not still nervous."

As the doors opened, Melfina was quickly rolled down to the room and helped into the bed. She was again hooked up to the machine that monitored her life signs, as well as those of her babies. Gene watched intently, trying to understand the various numbers and data. The aide grinned at him.

"This red line is the blood pressure of Melfina," he said. "This one monitors her heart rate. These two lines here are the babies' hearts. We're also going to hook up a line to monitor brain waves."

Melfina soon looked something like a radio. She hissed in pain and Gene was strongly reminded of radio static.

"Hey, see if she picks up any stations." Gene joked. Melfina glared at him.

"Sorry." Gene smiled and kissed her forehead. Melfina rolled her eyes and breathed through another contraction.

"Okay, Melfina, you're almost fully dilated." Dr. Chatrelle said. "A few more minutes and we can start pushing."

Melfina gave another hiss of pain and let out a whimper.

"Isn't there something you can do for her pain?" Gene asked. He'd never felt so helpless.

"At this point, it wouldn't be effective in time. She'll have given birth long before it would kick in."

"It's okay, Gene." Melfina said in a breathy voice. "I'm okay, really."

"Okay, Melfina, on the next contraction, I want you to push, just like I showed you."

The next contraction hit and Melfina gave a great push. Gene watched and began to breath with her as she prepared for another push. Two pushes later and Dr. Chatrelle announced that she could see the head.

"One more push, Melfina!" Gene said. "Almost there. Come on. You can do it."

Melfina pushed again and gasped as her first child came out into the world.

"It's a boy!" Imara cried out. "Just listen to that voice!"

The sound of newborn cries filled the room. Gene stared in wonder at the tiny person in the nurses' arms. Black hair and pale skin and a tiny mouth opened in a scream. Gene had to force himself back to reality. Melfina still had one more birth.

"Okay, Melfina, the other one isn't far behind. Give another push and we should be able to see the head."

"I'm so tired." Melfina said. "I can't."

"Melfina, you have to." Gene said. He looked into her eyes. "You can do anything. I know you can. Come on. Do it."

Melfina pushed down again and Imara gave a shout of surprise.

"Look at all that hair!"

Gene looked down and saw a wild mass of red hair.

"One more push, Mel." Gene said and Melfina screamed as she gave one final push.

"It's a girl!" Imara shouted. "Look at this beautiful little thing."

The nurse took the baby to join her brother. Gene saw the red hair falling in dark curls against soft pale skin. She cried just as loudly as her brother.

"Baby boy is 8 pounds, 6 ounces. Baby girl is 8 pounds, 3 ounces. Both are 30 inches long."

Melfina was sobbing with joy as she watched her children get washed and wrapped in blankets. Gene felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as the nurse laid his son and daughter beside his wife.

"What will you name them?" Imara said. She was grinning and crying.

"Our son's name is Jack Dillon Starwind. Our daughter's name is Crystal Lily Starwind."

Melfina smiled up at Gene and he bent down to kiss her. Then he kissed each tiny head in turn.

"You're my family." Gene said in awe. "I have a family."

"You always did." Melfina said as she tweaked his cheek. They laughed together as the nurse wrapped the ID bracelets around each baby's wrist. The twin's seemed to understand that they were with their parents and that they were safe. They began to suckle at their mother's breasts and Gene watched in wonder before going out to call Jim and the others to tell them the news.

* * *

Jim poked his head in the room. Melfina was sitting up nursing Jack while Gene rocked Crystal 

"Hey there." Gene said as he looked up to the door. Jim came in nervously.

"Jim, meet your niece and nephew." Melfina said. Jim peered down at the tiny faces.

"They're so little." he said. "I hope that they won't get hurt on what I bought them."

"Jim, you didn't need to do that." Gene said.

"No, every baby needs one." Jim returned and pulled two teddy bears from behind his back. One was white and the other brown and both nearly as large at the babies themselves.

"Let's let Jack take the first pick." Gene suggested.

"Excuse me." Melfina said. "But isn't it supposed to be 'ladies' first'?"

"Pardon me." Gene said and bowed to his daughter. "Okay, young lady, take your pick."

Jim held out the two bears to the baby girl. Crystal didn't do anything for a moment, but then her hand gave a small twitch and touched the brown bear.

"We'll call that her choice." Melfina laughed softly. Jim placed the white bear by Jack. Gene suddenly noticed the absence of Suzuka and Aisha.

"Aisha and Suzuka are out buying baby stuff for the nursery." Jim explained. "They wanted to get some nice sheets and blankets for the cribs. I told them nothing too over the top…and not the whole "pink and blue" nonsense either."

"So we got red and navy." Suzuka said as she and Aisha came in the room. They carried flowers for Melfina and a few packages that no doubt carried the bedclothes. Jim rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure everything is just fine." Melfina said. "Meet our twins, Jack and Crystal."

Suzuka broke all emotionless behavior and began to coo softly at the little boy while Suzuka nosed gently at the little girl.

"Children, this is your family." Gene said. "They're a little weird and sort of out of the ordinary, but they're the best."

Gene gently joined Melfina on her hospital bed to give Crystal a better view.

"Uncle Jim is a first rate mechanic, so if any of your little toys break down, be sure to see him." Gene said. Jim grinned as his cheeks reddened.

"These two ladies are your Aunt Suzuka and Aisha." Melfina said. "They'll teach you how to stand up for yourself and use what you are to be strong."

"And, kids, this is your mom." Gene said, smiling fondly at Melfina. "She'll teach you how to love and respect everyone and everything in the world."

"And this is your dad." Melfina giggled. "He'll teach you how to make the world respect you."

Everyone laughed quietly as the twins drifted off into a contented sleep.

* * *

Birth Announcements

_Shotriye Space Station rejoices with local mechanic business "Starwind and Hawking" as two more workers join the company._

_Jack Dillon Starwind, 8 lbs, 6 oz. and Crystal Lily Starwind, 8 lbs, 3 oz._

_Mother, Melfina Starwind, doing well. _

_Father, Gene Starwind, expected to hand out cigars with each job._

"So, Melfina is a mother." an ugly whining voice hissed as the birth announcement rolled past his eyes.

"What do you think, little brother?" a deeper voice rumbled.

"I think, Ron, that you and I are going to have to make a stop soon in Shotriye Space Station. After all, we should congratulate the new parents. If we didn't, imagine what people would think of our name."

"Yeah, Harry." Ron rumbled with a twisted smile. "We can't let it be said the McDougall Brothers lacked style."

To Be Continued

Okay, the story is going to pick up in the coming chapters. But I hope you're enjoying it so far. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


End file.
